


Let Me Hurt You

by cmorgana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Light Choking, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: No one had ever approched Bucky telling him he wants to fuck and hurt him. Bucky isn't even into that kind of things, not too much at least, but how could he resist that hot stranger?orOne more excuse to write some kinky porn.





	Let Me Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I teased a lot, on tumblr, and finally the kinky fic is here! I tried to use what a few of you asked for, I threw in a few things that were roaming in my head for a while and...that's the result. A result that couldn't have been possible without the incredible work of [CapriciousKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPineapple), who turned my mess into a decent looking thing, dealing with stupid mistakes, less stupid ones and a disaster of "this/that". I'll be eternally grateful ;) If you see any remining mistake know that it's mine.
> 
> If you're wondering why I mention other characters at the beginning, know that this fic is born like the first part of a series. Unfortunately at the moment that's on hold, but maybe I'll be able to continue this in the future.

“I want to fuck you.”

Bucky turned, eyebrows raised, head slightly cocked to one side.

“Excuse me?” he asked with a small, amused, laugh. He wasn't new to proposals like that one, actually, and he thought he'd probably be offended if a night passed without receiving one, but no one had ever asked him so suddenly. Or openly.

“I said: I want to fuck you, and possibly hurt you a little,” the man repeated, loud over the thumping music, but deadly serious.

“Just like that? Man, you've got some nerve,” Bucky's eyebrows were even higher now and he was still laughing, but he couldn't deny the man had picked his curiosity.

“I just want to ruin you for anyone else, did you want a marriage proposal first?” oh, so the man could also be sarcastic.

The music got deafening for a few seconds, then suddenly dropped, and for a moment Bucky forgot about the stranger looming behind him, focusing, instead, on the man leaving the stage and running toward him, sweaty and overexcited.

“Oh my God man, it's been amazing! How did I look?” the young man asked the second he was in front of Bucky, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Bucky's laughter was affectionate, different from the one he just gave to the stranger.

“Amazing, Pete, amazing! I bet you'll become their favourite and they'll forget about me in a month,” he commented, ruffling the boy's hair. Peter laughed.

“As if!” he looked around, still high from the adrenaline, waving at people, totally uncaring that he was only wearing a tiny thong, but then his eyes stopped behind Bucky, and he frowned, asking in a whisper, “You have a stalker? You want me to call Bruce?”

“Oh, that? Naaah, he wants to fuck and hurt me, but just a little,” Bucky commented in a stage whisper, loud enough he knew the man could perfectly hear him. Peter nodded with a perplexed frown, but a second later was already gone, arms excitedly thrown around Stephen's neck.

“So?” the man pressed, he had patiently waited for Bucky to do what he had to, he wasn't in a hurry and he didn't want to scare him away if it was even possible to scare Bucky and his cocky grin.

“Ok, seriously man,” Bucky started, finally turning away to look at the blonde. He was hot, undeniably so, and interesting with his straight request and attitude, “I'm not even working tonight,” he pointedly looked down to his tight jeans and plain white t-shirt, “and even if I was I'm a stripper, not a whore, I don't do sex.”

The man just smirked, then took a few steps forward and bent a little bit to whisper in Bucky's ear, making him shiver at the hot breath against his sensitive neck, goosebumps rising on his flesh.

“I never offered to pay you, as a stripper or a whore,” he murmured, so close Bucky could feel his lips brushing his ear and damn, he had to admit the man was very good, even better than he had imagined at first, “I just said I want to bring you home and fuck you until you can't see straight. You don't do sex? You didn't strike me as an innocent virgin,” he actually bit on Bucky's lobe and Bucky pointed both hands on his chest to shove him away, to tell him to go fuck himself, instead, that he had no right to touch him like that, but the second he looked at the blue eyes so close to him, pupils dilated, pink lips stretched in a smirk, his confidence crumbled a little at the edges.

The man's idea didn't sound so bad, after all. It wasn't like Bucky had anything against casual sex and he was definitely was into a little kink, a little pain. If nothing else the man got a lot of bonus points for just asking rather than buzzing around him for hours, trying to pathetically hit on him then ending things with a quick blowjob in a bathroom stall.

“How do I know you're not going to murder me?” Bucky teased, turning a little so his lips were close to the other's. He made a point to let the tip of his tongue show, pink and wet.

“I'm Steve Rogers,” the man introduced himself, in a tone that was closer to dirty talk than to a civilized conversation, “here's everything I have, you can show this to your...Bruce, if you want to make sure it would be too stupid to kill you,” suddenly serious Steve was actually shoving his wallet in Bucky's hand and pointing to the bouncer with his head.

Bucky couldn't stop himself from laughing, head slightly thrown back, mouth open.

“Seriously? You give your ID to friends of your one night stands?” he asked, incredulous and Steve laughed too, face softer than the one he had worn up to that moment.

“I approached you telling I want to hurt you, there's a slight possibility you could think I'm some kind of psycho,” he justified himself with a shrug.

Bucky was incredibly confused, in a good way though. It seemed evident Steve was wearing a mask, something he obviously used during sex, his dominant streak, but underneath it, something a lot softer, careful and maybe almost shy was showing, something that was probably who the man was when sex wasn't involved.

“Trust me, I've had a lot worse than that,” Bucky sighed, pushing the wallet back in the hand of the man and sighing.

“So?” Steve asked once more, eyebrow raised, impatience written on his face, but not the kind of someone who wanted a reply, the kind of someone who was going to have Bucky pay for that delay, the kinky dominant showing again.

Bucky knees trembled a little. He had never met someone who had such an impact on him. He wasn't even that much into that kind of kinky stuff, to be honest, a little power play maybe, maybe even a little pain, but something about this man made him want to fall on his knees and beg.

“Okay, whatever,” he answered, hiding what he was feeling, tone casual, a shrug of his shoulders and an arrogant grin on his mouth.

**

Steve let Bucky in, threw his keys on a table near the door and then just stood there, giving the man time to look around.

It wasn't a big apartment, they were already standing in the living room by just entering. A couch and a big tv screen, a bookcase, little more. From there Bucky could also see the kitchen, light blue, apparently incredibly tidy. Probably Steve liked order, which was an advantage if Bucky was going to decide to drive him crazy. Maybe he wasn't too much into these kind of games, but he knew how to play them and he definitely knew how to be a bad boy.

“So, here is where you'll probably torture and murder me. Because I'm still sure you're a serial killer, right?” he joked, turning toward Steve.

“No. I'd hate to stain the floor, I'll kill you in the bathroom, easier to clean,” he deadpanned, serious, but he broke into a laugh a second later, “no killing, I promise, but you'll beg for something more interesting than your life,” Steve's voice had dropped while pronouncing those words, his smile a little darker, enough that Bucky had to gulp, which the man caught, turning the smile into a smirk, “bet you'll do it so nicely,” he took a step closer to Bucky, leaning toward his ear, “and I'll make you do it over and over,” Bucky closed his eyes for a second, cock already straining inside his tight jeans, but before even an embarrassing moan could leave his lips, Steve was already standing in front of him, the nice-boy smile on his lips, “so, want something to drink?” he asked innocently.

A groan left Bucky's mouth.

“I'm here to get fucked and hurt, not to drink tea. Or maybe you're not up for it?” Bucky teased, it took him less than a second to notice Steve's gaze traveling up and down his body, pupils dilated.

“I love cheekiness, it always leads to a lot of punishment,” once more his voice was lower, slightly dangerous, and Bucky's half hard cock twitched in his pants.

Damn, the man was hot, hotter than he had noticed at the club, the kind of man he could spend hours on his knees for.

Steve didn't give him more time to think, though, with a possessive groan he shoved Bucky backwards, against the door, crushing their lips together. No finesse, no romanticism, raw passion and hunger that left them both with swollen lips and short breath when he pulled away.

“Green, yellow, red?” Steve asked, searching for Bucky's eyes. He took a step back. It was a serious pause, they both knew. Bucky stared back at him while he nodded.

“Works for me,” he agreed. They’d just met, Bucky was actually grateful for a system that allowed them to somehow guide each other. Maybe they should have also discussed their kinks before starting, but Bucky was for a more natural approach, he knew his limits, he was going to have Steve respect them and he wasn't scared of saying “red” at any point. Steve had the upper hand in the game, so he probably wasn't going to do something that could put himself in a tight place.

“Do you need something else?” Steve asked, softly, close to Bucky but not touching him in any way. He wasn't used to things going so fast, he wanted to be sure he wasn't going to hurt the other man for real.

Bucky smiled, glad of how careful the man he had just met seemed to be, then shook his head.

“Use your words,” Steve said, voice hard, a command, and it was enough for Bucky to start losing his mind a little.

“Nothing, I'll let you know if something feels wrong,” he promised, forcing a serious face. It was important, he knew, but Bucky hated to lose time like that.

Steve nodded, satisfied and appreciative that they finally got that behind them and he could do what he wanted to the hot man in front of him.

“Then take off your clothes, now,” he ordered, smirking at how fast Bucky went for his shirt, but a second later he grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop, ”and don't even think of doing a mess on my floor. I like tidy boys...”

Bucky had to gulp, a tiny part of his brain wondering why thist man was affecting him so much, so fast, another telling him because it had been too long since someone had put him in his place. Or maybe because Steve was hot behind measure. God, his shoulders were probably larger than Bucky's kitchen! And his hands...Bucky was pretty sure Steve could cover his whole ass with a hand.

Bucky took off his t-shirt, then let it fall on the floor.

“Oops?” he asked, in a cheeky tone, a smirk that had no trace of innocence.

Steve blessed the moment he had laid eyes on him. This guy was going to kill him in the best way.

“Are you asking for punishment?” he barked, getting closer to Bucky's face, pushing the offending garment away with the tip of his shoe.

“Me? Why should I? I only want to be a good boy,” Steve wasn't sure if Bucky was the worst actor ever of he really was trying to show how much he liked to provoke him. Not that the result would be different either way.

Without a warning Steve grabbed his hair, pulling his head backwards. Bucky gasped, surprised.

“Now you're going to stop this, you'll fold your clothes on the couch and maybe, just maybe, next week you'll finally be able to sit,” Steve groaned into his ear, feeling dangerous. He was already so hard he mourned it wasn't going to be him getting rid of pants. Soon.

Bucky tried to nod into the grasp, admitting defeat and gulping a few times before he could talk.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” his voice was broken, heavy, and his legs threatened to give up when he uttered those words. How had he gone for so long without searching for this? He craved this, he craved to obey – or disobey – to beg, to hurt, it made no sense even to himself why he had denied himself this for so long. Why he had convinced himself he wasn't into that.

“Good boy,” Steve praised him, biting his earlobe. He took a step back, eyebrow raised and waiting for Bucky to finish getting naked. He couldn't wait to see what he had really put his hands on. Not that Bucky's choice of clothes left a lot to the imagination, but Steve wanted to see delicate skin, to touch it. To have it turn red and sweaty under his ministrations.

It took forever yet no time at allbefore Bucky was finally naked, clothes on the back of the couch. He stood in front of Steve, hands behind his back, cock hard. The man looked him up and down, studying him, and Bucky was grateful he had left shame behind a long time before.

“On your knees,” Steve ordered, his tone dripping lust for a moment. He was amazed by how perfect Bucky was, lean, fit but not too many muscles, golden skin he wanted to kiss and mark, “you'll want to have my cock pretty wet later, I assure you,” the moment the words left his mouth Steve saw a shadow pass over the man's face.

Bucky was ready to call “red” or, at least, “yellow” and he felt a jolt of disappointment at the idea. He liked Steve, it was a pity everything was to end before they even started, but if that was his game he wasn't in for it or for anything else, too much for Bucky. He opens his mouth to say the word, but the man in front of him shook his head with a reassuring smile.

“Relax, I'm not going to fuck you dry, I don't like that kind of pain. Things just slip better when wet outside too” he explained, gaze going darker once again, and Bucky shivered. He knew a man with a plan when he saw one, and Steve looked like someone who had already something pretty dirty in his mind.

“Alright,” Bucky acknowledged, with a nod, but Steve grabbed him by his chin.

“Just that?” he whispered, menacing, close to his lips. It was going to be hard to keep the game up with Bucky, everything in him just wanted to bend the man over the couch and fuck him into the next day. But he wasn't going to. Not yet. He was sure it was going to be a lot more fun to have him really beg for it.

Bucky gulped, pupil so dilated the turquoise of his eyes had almost disappeared. It was just their first time, but Steve didn't seem to want to cut him any slack and maybe, just that once, he could follow orders without trying his luck.

“Sorry, Sir. Thank you, sir,” Bucky conceded, giving his best puppy eyes. He knew the effect they had on people and if Steve's intake of air was a sign, they worked on him too.

“Why aren't you on your knees, yet? You keep adding to your punishment,” not that either of them cared.

Bucky fell to his knees gracefully, with a soft thud. He looked up to Steve from under his lashes, then brought an index to his own lips, pulling down the bottom one and licking it finger before he let his mouth fall open, the finger leaving a wet trail on his chin. He stopped like that, mouth open, hands on his lap, looking up in a way that would have looked shy if not for the debauchery of the whole scene.

Steve had to make a conscious effort not to close his eyes, barely containing a moan. The guy knew the game, and Steve was going to fuck it out of him. Grabbing the base of his cock he fed it to Bucky, slowly slipping it between his lips.

Bucky moaned. He liked that, he liked how Steve hadn't even tried to go slow, to have him get accustomed with the taste and shape. No, he had just driven his cock into Bucky's mouth, not too deep, but not treating him like some porcelain doll. He wanted his cock wet and sucked, and he had gone for it.

“Tap my leg if it's too much, understood?”

Bucky nodded. Simple and universal signal, but he doubted he would need to use it. He was good at sucking cock. Better than good.

“Good boy,” Steve commented, patting his head before he grabbed his hair hard enough to have Bucky flinch and moan around his dick.

At every thrust Steve slipped in a little more, holding the man still by his hair. He was careful, he wasn't interested in choking him, but the way Bucky was gulping around him, the drool on his chin and the eyes still fixed on him...Steve thrusted once more, harder, and Bucky swallowed all of his cock, bottoming out with a moan that reverberated through Steve's damn _soul_. Instead of slipping out, Steve pulled Bucky's hair, pulling his head back, away from his cock until just the tip rested on the man's tongue.

Bucky licked around it, learning the texture, the scent, the taste. The weight felt amazing on his tongue, the cock big enough that his jaw already hurt a bit. Without a warning Steve pulled on his hair again, forcing him to swallow the cock again, in a long and slow slide. Bucky relaxed his throat, then gulped around it.

“Such a good boy, I'm sure it would be bliss to come in your mouth, down your throat, forcing you to swallow it all. You'd love it, uh?” he slipped out again, “suck like you're made for it,” Steve ordered when just the head was in Bucky's mouth.

And Bucky did. He sucked and licked, teasing with his tongue the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head, lapping at the tip.

Steve closed his eyes and bit his lip not to let any sound out. Bucky was definitely born to suck cocks, it was something he’d have to remember – as if he could ever forget – but he had other plans today. . He didn't want to be too much on edge, it was already going to be difficult enough to resist and just torment the guy. He was probably going to torment himself more than Bucky.

“Enough,” he declared, pulling Bucky away from him with a tug. “Stay,” he ordered, nodding once.

Bucky obeyed. He just kept sitting on his heels, hands folded on his lap, almost framing his hard cock. He didn't clean his mouth or chin, leaving them wet with saliva and precome. He knew the effect that usually had on people and when Steve faltered while opening the last button of his own jeans, he knew it hadn't failed this time either.

When he was finally naked Steve just stood for a moment, knowing Bucky was looking at him, drinking in all that skin like he himself had done a little while before.

“In front of the couch,” Steve commanded, but the second Bucky moved his hands to get leverage to get up, he shook his head with a dirty smirk, “crawl,” he added.

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky complied. This was dirty and he genuinely loved it. He made sure to arch his back and sway his ass, showing off as much as possible. When he was finally in front of the couch, Steve behind him and obviously salivating, he lasciviously rubbed his face against it, like a cat, before licking his lips and looking up again, waiting for the next order.

Steve made peace with the idea he wasn't going to survive the night. Maybe he was leading the game, but it seriously felt like it was Bucky who had the upper hand and he was a second away from falling on his own knees to lick the man into oblivion. Instead, with more control than he had ever used before, he sat down on the couch.

“Straddle me, but facing away,” he said, not knowing how he managed to keep such a steady and commanding voice.

Bucky looked at him with his head slightly tilted. That was new. He was expecting punishment or teasing but had never been asked to face away. He loved this serial killer, the fact they had barely started but he was already showing him things Bucky had never tried before, the way he was bossing Bucky around not checking on him every two seconds but neither forcing him. 

“Whatever you want, Sir,” he said, mellifluous, making a show of getting up to do what was requested of him. 

“Good boy,” Steve repeated once more, caressing his back from the bottom to between his shoulder blades, pressing down lightly when he reached the top, “now lean down, put your hands on the floor,” Bucky looked over his shoulder, frowning in confusion, but the man nodded at him with a small smile, gently pushing, so Bucky shifted his knees back on the couch and he bent, legs spread..and oh, now he got it.

His ass was totally open and exposed like that, perfectly in front of Steve, on his lap, his cock suspended between the man's legs, just the head barely touching the cushions in a light tease. He could feel Steve's cock trapped between them, touching his ass.

“You're so gorgeous,” Steve commented caressing the spread thighs and running his hands up to knead the soft cheeks, “it's a pity you've been such a brat,” without a warning one hand left just to fall again a second later, in a painful slap.

Bucky moaned. He hadn't expected that but he should have had, this position was perfect for spanking and teasing.

“Oh, you mark easily, great,” a distracted observation, almost a mutter to himself. Steve scratched over the pink shape of his hand, then raised it, hitting again, sighing at the loud smack. Bucky shivered, “So beautiful,” Steve murmured once more, starting to alternate slaps and kneading.

Just when Bucky was turning into a real mess, frustrated tears on his face and hips desperately trying to find relief for his leaking cock, Steve stopped. The ass was glowing pink, the shape of fingers just barely visible in a few spots. He grabbed his own cock, instead, guiding it between Bucky's cheeks, teasing the wet head along his crack.

“Please, please, please, Sir,” Bucky begged mindlessly. He no longer cared about dry or lube or whatever else, he just wanted that cock inside him, he just wanted permission to let the fire inside him burn and consume him.

“Not even close yet,” the words came out in a sadistic chuckle and for a second Bucky really hated Steve more than anyone else on Earth, but then the man pressed his thumb against Bucky's hole and everything was forgiven.

He teased, just pressure, then a hint of the tip pushing in, his cock still resting there, under the inviting hole.

“Sir...” Bucky mewled, no trace of embarrassment left in him. He could feel Steve's wetness so close to where he wanted it the most, little drops running from where the man's cock was leaking down to his own balls, but with a laugh Steve reached down to said balls, weighing them in his hand, cradling and teasing with his palm before slipping his hand further under Bucky, to grab his cock, pulling it down and back, between his legs. Bucky whimpered, a needy moan and a new tear leaving him.

“So hard, so desperate,” Steve teased, his hold too light to give real friction, just a barely-there touch, the ghost of a finger touching the wet tip. He moved so Bucky's cock head slid against his own shaft, teasing himself with the man's cock.

“Fuck...can't...” Bucky was frantic, his balls so tight they hurt. His cock hurt. His hole hurt from clenching around nothing.

“Shush, boy,” Steve slapped his ass, hard, and the moan he got out of Bucky was broken, wet and the most obscene thing he had ever heard. He spanked him again on the same spot, two times, eliciting the same sound, then, without a word, let go of his cock, making sure it fell between them again in a way that couldn't hurt, “I want to taste you,” he just said, casually, like he wasn't talking dirty to someone so close to coming untouched.

Bucky couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He felt Steve raise his hips and moved accordingly, scooting his hands closer to the couch, on the floor, bending his back, but before he could even finish working out the new position he felt Steve's teeth close viciously on his cheek. He shrieked while his hands gave out and he fell on his elbows, grateful Steve was actually holding most of his weight.

Steve smirked and licked the imprint he had just left. He had bit down on a spot that was probably already going to bruise a little from the spanking, to make sure to leave behind something that Bucky was going to feel for a few days. He sucked on it too, for good measure, sighing in satisfaction when he saw the bruise blossoming.

“Need something, boy?” he teased. In that position, Bucky couldn't move his hips, but even if he could have he had nothing to rut against.

“Please...anything...Sir” Bucky begged, words leaving his throat in a sob. It had been aeons since someone had driven him to such desperation. To be honest, he didn't want this to end, but he was sure something in his body was going to _break_ if he didn't come soon.

“I'm doing a lot of things,” Steve, the bastard, actually shrugged, “you ok? can you hold this position a little longer?”

The last thing Steve wanted was for him to pass out for too much blood to his head.

“Green,” Bucky managed to say, “but...I'm dying,” he added. Steve laughed loudly. He definitely hated Steve.

“As if I care,” Steve bit down again, on the other cheek, before moving to give a quick lick to the throbbing hole.

Bucky howled, there was no other word for it. A string of obscenities left his mouth while the tongue kept teasing him, licking at his balls, pressing against his perineum just to then lick around the hole softly.

“Please, Sir. I'll do anything...anything...” he was on the verge of tears, actually, he was already crying, maybe, he wasn't even sure or aware of what his body was doing at that point, other than it was burning from the inside.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed against him, making him shiver, “You have been a good boy, after all,” he teased a kiss on his hole, then sighed, letting the air hit it, forcing a broken gasp out of the man, “I guess I can reward you a little,” and just like that he started to work on him for real.

Steve licked and sucked around his rim, letting his tongue force itself inside from time to time, now uncaring of keeping silent and cold, moaning against Bucky's hole letting him feel his own desperation and the delicious vibrations against the sensitive spot. When his partner started to almost tremble he reached around, grabbing his cock. It was pulsing and the definition of 'so hard it hurts'.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Buck?” he asked while moving his hand, careful not to let him come, while pressing his thumb against his now soaked hole, “Do you want my cock pounding into your body, hitting your prostate over and over while you beg me to let you come?” he let go of the cock in his hand, he just kept touching it with a finger, up and down, pressing a little under the head and then moving down again.

“Need...fuck...please...” he was definitely beyond words, beyond rational thoughts, the finger kept teasing while the thumb gently forced itself inside him, “Sir....sir...” he couldn't say more. His skin burned where Steve had spanked and bitten him, a delicious pain going straight to his balls, balls that were now engulfed by a hot hand, “please,” he begged again in a feeble and broken voice.

“Yes, yes,” Steve shushed him gently, knowing that was verging on torture and almost as frustrating for him. He carefully helped him up to sit on his lap, holding him in case of dizziness, “My good boy...” he whispered in his ear, kissing it, kissing down his neck, biting at the juncture of his shoulder.

Bucky leaned back, into the strong chest, feeling every single defined muscle against him, the hard cock pressed between his cheeks.

“Alright?” Steve asked, adding another “good boy,” just for the sake of it.

Bucky purred at the praise and let his head fall backwards, over Steve's shoulder.

“Fuck me, please?” he asked, biting on Steve’s earlobe. It was desperate, but not a real beg, and it made Steve laugh.

“Anything you want,” Steve replied, gently biting his jaw, hand now jerking him, slowly but not in a frustrating or teasing way.

Carefully Steve moved him to the couch. He got up and bent toward his partner.

Bucky didn't even hesitate throwing his arms around the man's neck. He wasn't going to walk to wherever Steve wanted to go, those arms were strong enough to carry a small truck, and sure enough, he could carry him. When Steve lifted him he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Both men moaned when their cocks brushed and then pressed together.

“I want you so much,” Steve groaned against Bucky's lips, capturing them in a long kiss.

They didn't move for long, a few seconds later Bucky felt a light slap on his ass that told him to let go and get on his feet.

He looked around for a second, confused. They were nowhere near the bed they were...oh. _Oh_. They were in front of a huge mirror and Steve was openly smirking like the Cheshire cat.

“I want you to watch yourself while I fuck you from behind, I want you to see how dishevelled and desperate you are, and I want to be sure to see every tiny expression passing on your face,” Steve half explained, half teased. Without much regard he grabbed Bucky's shoulder and turned him, pressing his face against the mirror.

Bucky had no idea where the lube came from, when Steve had gotten it, but when cold fingers smeared it against his hole he didn't care. That and the mirror forced against his cheek were the only cold things, the rest of his body burning from the inside.

“Need to get used to it?” Steve asked, careful, but Bucky shook his head.

He knew how a cock felt and he enjoyed it, or he wouldn't have been there, there was no point in keeping on with this torture when he was already relaxed and his body was begging for it.

Steve decided to go with Bucky's decision, the same thing he'd have replied, to be honest. He grabbed the man hips and pushed the head of his cock against the slippery hole.

Bucky took a deep breath and rested both palms against the mirror while finally, Steve pushed in, slow and steady, stopping only when his body was flushed against Bucky, balls pressed against his bottom.

“So good, so tight,” Steve moaned, a little pathetic, maybe, but he was unable to control himself, to shut up. He snaked one arm around Bucky's waist, the other went straight to his neck, “I want you to look at your reflection,” he started to move his hips. That wasn't going to last, he was too on edge, he had been for too long, “look at how dark your eyes are,” he kept going, whispering in Bucky's ear.

Bucky moaned, the cock now fucking him at a faster pace, in and out, dragging over the right spot every time. He bent his head backwards, letting it fall on Steve's shoulder, turning to kiss at his neck, at whatever his lips could reach.

“Sir...please...I need,” broken voice, confused words, “harder,” he managed to stutter and in response Steve grabbed his hair, forcing his head up, forcing him to look at the mirror again.

“Look at your cock, it's leaking all over the glass,” Steve whispered dirtily, but his voice too was starting to falter.

Bucky acknowledged the cold and smooth surface against his cock only when Steve pointed it out. He hadn't realized. Too many feelings, too much need. He looked down at the pearly drops slipping from his dick along the mirror, at how his body reflected, skin red and sweaty.

“Please,” Bucky begged again. He searched for Steve's eyes into the mirror and when he looked at him, at how the clear irises were totally hidden by dilated pupils, how Steve's mouth was swollen and open, he knew it was over.

“Damn,” Steve muttered to himself. That was starting to be too much, they had both been too on edge for too long and now they were so close, so... by the grip in his hair, he pushed Bucky's face against the glass holding him there this time, bending him. The other hand left his gentle hold around his waist to grab his hip hard enough to bruise, nails sinking into the thin skin there.

Finally, Steve just let go, fucking Bucky like he’d always wanted to.

“You can jerk off, come whenever you want,” he conceded because they were past the game, they both just needed to let go.

“No,” Bucky managed to say, breath fogging the mirror, “want to come on your cock,” it was true, he was sure the desperate thrusts and the feeling of the cold glass against his tip were going to be enough for him to come.

“Fuck,” Steve breathed before bending to bite his neck, “fuck,” once again almost in a low moan. He left Bucky's hair and closed his hand around the man throat, he waited for a second, giving his partner time to call his safeword, instead Bucky moaned, loud and lustful, pushed his hips back, and Steve gently tightened his hold, feeling Bucky's Adam apple bob difficulty against his palm, “so good,” the words left his lips in a breath.

Bucky pushed his own throat against Steve's hand, a choked gasp left his lips and that was it, Steve was done, liquid fire running through the veins in his groin while he came. Bucky came a moment later, choking himself by pressing against the now barely there hold, looking at his semen splattering against the mirror and sliding down, back on his cock.

**

“I've no idea how I'm going to get to work in the morning,” Bucky muttered, face pressed against a pillow where he was lying face down on the bed.

Neither of them knew exactly how they made it to bed or when, it was just a blurred moment between kneeling on the floor and laying comfortably, but still dirty, under the covers.

“Hope you don't have to sit to work,” Steve commented with a gesture toward Bucky's ass. He had seen it for a moment and he had to admit maybe he had left a few more marks than he had intended.

Bucky reached back at the hint to distractedly massage his cheek. He shrugged.

“I sort of like a little lasting sting, it's the walking part that worries me,” he winked at Steve, letting him know it was just a joke. His hole was throbbing and sure he was going to be a little sore, but nothing that would make it painful to walk or anything.

“Good, you'll be remembering me at every step.”

“Yeah, like I could forget. Seriously, that was...” Bucky shook his head with a tiny smile, unable to find the appropriate words and Steve nodded with a smile of his own.

“Guess I won't kill you, then, after all. It would be a pity to not be able to fuck you again,” he joked getting a half laugh out of Bucky who was slowly drifting into sleep.

“Not into fucking corpses?” he tried to joke back while adjusting himself against the infinite expanse of Steve's chest.

“Nah, I like your begs and moans too much,” Steve teased. He ran his hand up and down Bucky's back, a smile still playing on his lips. He had planned big things for the night when he had gone to the club, but what they actually did had been so much better than anything he could have imagined. He looked down to see Bucky's closed eyes, the slower rise and lowering of his back now that he had apparently fallen asleep. Definitely, much, much better than anything he could have fathomed. Now it was just a matter to do it again. And again.


End file.
